


The Five Times Riza Said No, and the One Time She Said Yes

by pigeonfluff



Series: Amestris Central High [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Roy and riza work things out, always together, by each other's sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Roy Mustang knows he'll never love anyone the same way he loves Riza Hawkeye, and he wants to spend his life with her, but somehow, he can't seem to convince her to make him the happiest man in the world. It's not going to stop him from trying.





	1. A Date Lost, a Partner Found

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Five Times Roy Proposes and the One Time Riza Says Yes" by This_Is_Not_my_Penname. I originally intended to have this all ready for Royai week, but never quite finished it. Hopefully I can change that now~
> 
> This is a college/teachers au where Roy and Riza meet as students, and grow together, eventually becoming high school teachers together, and it's one of me and Pen's babies. I'm really excited to share this piece of it with you!
> 
> Brackets indicate text that is being handwritten.
> 
> Please, read and enjoy!

Roy didn't mind the date being cancelled, not really. What he minded was the fact that Riza,  _ his  _ Riza was hurting.

She couldn't explain it, and he was just as lost. Her words wouldn't come, and it was clear she'd been crying. He stood for a moment, taking in the scene, her curled up on the bed under a small mountain of blankets, and made a choice.

“Riza, how do I help?”

She pulled out a notepad, and began to write, elegant script saying the words she couldn’t speak aloud.

[Just stay here? With me?]

“Do you want me to hold you?”

[It… would be nice.]

So he pulls her close and holds her tight, letting the moment last, nestling into his heart.

He’s already ordered pizza from the best local shop near campus, and soon enough it’ll come, and disturb… whatever this is.

She nudges him, and thrusts the notebook at him, insistent.

[I’m sorry about… everything]

“There’s no need to be sorry. I love you.”

She frowns and pulls away, again scratching furiously at the paper.

[There’s something you don’t know. Something you need to know. I… You’ll probably want to leave once you… afterwards.]

“How could I ever want to leave the woman I want to marry?”

He doesn’t mean to say it. The words simply slip out, and both are caught off guard, faces red.

She pauses, and shakily, she begins to write again, more slowly this time. She was still trembling when she passed it back to him, pulling away quickly, averting her eyes.

He takes it, reading slowly, carefully.

[Look, I… I saw the doctor, like you’ve been recommending. And after a lot of talking well… It turns out I have anxiety. I’m… broken. I panic and I get like… This. We don’t know how… how to treat it yet. But it’s… part of me. Uncurable. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve me.]

He pauses and inhales deeply before standing up.

“The pizza is going to be here soon. I’m going to go wait for it.”

Riza reaches out, trying to pull him back, but it is too late now. He is gone, lost in his own swirling thoughts, the pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know needed solving suddenly clicking together.

Riza, his Riza, is struggling, and needs him now more than ever. Anxiety… He shakes his head, the lobby of the dorm too quiet, leaving him with nothing to do but stew. This was a bad idea, the whole thing. The last thing he needs is to be overwhelmed by an overworking and obsessive brain.

He has to focus, for once in his damn life. Riza needs him. He won’t give up on her any time soon. He smiles softly, and tips the pizza guy well before heading back to the dorm room.

“Sorry it took so long Riza… Why are you crying?”

He’s still in shock, and this time a wad of paper is thrown at him, hitting him square in the face.

[It’s your fault, stupid!]

“My fault?”

[You said… and then walked off!]

“I’m sorry… it’s a lot to take in… But I mean it. I’m broken too, remember? You’ve… helped so much with my ADHD, with… my life. You’re my best friend. And I love you, and I want to marry you.”

His fists are clenched, eyes steeled. He refuses to look away from her.

“S-so… what do you say?”

Riza was still staring, face red and tear stained, as she scribbled in the notebook.

[Roy we can’t. We’re only sophomores. We have financial aid, and… my shooting, and our goals. I’m sorry. I do love you. Promise.]

“Well I’m not going to stop asking. Someday you’ll say yes, I know it.”

“Whatever you say Royboy.”

Her voice is rough, but she’s smiling now and rests easily against him when he sits beside her once again. She hadn’t said yes, but she loved him all the same, and that was enough. When she melts into his kiss, it feels as good as acceptance.


	2. Something Round and Golden

Roy swears that he’s never been so tense before in his life, not even sitting his freshman comp final. 

Riza is good. She’s more than good and they both know it, the  _ world _ knows it now. And still he sits, waiting for the results to go up, feeling like he’s going to explode. He can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like for Riza, down in all of the action, at the center of attention.

The announcer finally speaks, the scores are in.

Riza Hawkeye is an Olympic Gold Medalist.

Roy isn’t quite sure how he stops himself from crying, overflowing with joy and pride as he is. 

The next few hours don’t feel real as he watches her take interviews with an easy grace that belies how nervous she must feel.

He manages to hold his tears until the ceremony, the Amestrian anthem playing boldly, his partner standing high and proud on the podium, medal gleaming around her neck. He thinks she’s crying too, but it’s hard to tell without a screen.

It’s not until after all the pomp and circumstance that he’s able to get to her, pull her close and twirl her around before kissing her deeply.

“Wow… I’m dating an Olympic gold medalist! I… Wow!”

She laughs and leans heavily against him.

“Yeah, yeah you are.”

“Are you… ok?” he frowns as she blinks, still disoriented.

“I… I’m fine. There were just a lot of people and…”

“I know.” He kisses her forehead reassuringly. It never got easier for her, but now he could be here too. It had to count for something. “Riza… There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh?”

He takes a deep breath, and neels, taking her hand in his, trying not to tremble. He knows there’s no reason to fear, but he still can’t keep all the nerves away.  “I don’t have a ring right now, but I want you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He looks up, meeting her eyes as she blinks, not speaking at first.

“Roy… Be serious.”

“I am! This is… The best night of your life so far, isn’t it? Make it better. Say yes.”

He squeezes her hand, pleading silently, already knowing in the pit of his stomach what she’ll say.

“I’m not… Not right now.”

“Is it because I don’t have a ring? Riza, you’ve already got something gold and round, don’t you? A ring can wait ‘til we get back. Please.” Perhaps he sounds desperate. He doesn’t care anymore. He’s still searching her for any sign that he’s changed her mind.

“I’m not going to say yes.”

Today is not the day, then. He sighs and stands again, hugging her once again.

“One of these days, Hawkeye, you’re gonna say yes. And then you’ll be Mrs. Riza Mustang.”

“Unlikely.” She kisses his cheek, and smiles, eyes soft as she pulls away. “Now, get me out of here before I have a panic attack, okay?”

He nods and takes her hand once again, leading her through the crowds. Someday she’ll be ready. Tonight, they’ve got enough to celebrate already. It’s just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to share your thoughts? Tell me below in the comments, or hit me up on tumblr as fluffmonger!


End file.
